A Dog's Bite
by danganakinuok
Summary: Sometimes, the truth hurts more than you could ever imagine. Especially if it causes your love grief. But the truth must come out, for it can never be hidden forever. The Entitled who your love had killed cannot remain a mystery forever. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note:** _So I recently saw Jupiter Ascending, and this whole time, I had a theory on who really killed Jupiter when she was living as a god-like-being (of course I was wrong) but I really did anticipate it. I fell in love with this movie (and this ship), send help._

* * *

Jupiter sat staring at the wall in front of her. Fingers numb, she felt the data-pad within her grasp slip through her fingers and on to her lap.

She felt sick to her stomach, the tension and pressure from the last couple of days finally ready to burst within her from the few lines she read off the pad. She ignored Titus, who stood in the room. Arms clasped together behind his back, face set neutral. She couldn't tell if he was gaining any sort of satisfaction from her pain or not.

She didn't want to know.

She covered her mouth, willing herself not to be sick. Especially not in front of Titus.

Jupiter knew that Titus felt no love for her. No matter how many times he called her his mother, she knew he didn't believe it either. For a son would never hurt his mother the way he hurt her.

"I will leave you to your thoughts. Now, think about the love you have misplaced in Mr. Wise. Surely, you wouldn't be betraying your heart the way he has already done so." He gave a small smirk. "Think about my proposal. It is best for all of us, to ensure the safety of Earth. To stop what you couldn't, but always wanted. For you, mother."

He was halfway out the door when Jupiter called to him, quietly. "I'll do it."

* * *

Jupiter couldn't feel her hands, her face, nor her heart. But she felt her feet. She could feel them walking herself down the isle, to her.. _husband_.

The gown, the crowd, the beauty of the wedding, was dull to her.

But this wasn't about her. _It was about Earth_.

For how long did she wake up every morning and say how she hated life? She didn't remember. But for once, Jupiter didn't hate her life.

And what her aunt had said to her, that was was meant for greater things, that she would find her one true love.. she believed. She understood true love. After years hating her life and herself, she had never felt more beautiful or cherished for when she looked into Caine's eyes. How quickly she fell in love. She never knew that destined love would snatch her heart so fast, that she wouldn't have time to object.

She's not sure she would have, if given the chance.

 _'Stinger said you attacked an 'Entitled', once?' Jupiter asked curiously, timid._

 _Caine looked down, immediately tensing, unable to meet her eyes. 'Stinger talks too much.'_

 _'Is it true?'_

 _'Doesn't matter.' He was stiff in reply, this time, meeting her eyes. His answer was defensive, on guard. That's not what she meant to do._

He said it was in his genes. He had called himself a defect. She loved him even more.

 _'That would explain a lot about me. I have an uncanny ability where I fall for men.. that don't fall for me.' I'm falling for you. I've fallen for you. I love you._

She had missed the way his eyes flickered to her lips before the met once again with the floor. He had retreated back within himself after she had stepped closer, leaning herself closer to him.

 _'I have more in common with a dog than I have with you.'_

 _'I love dogs.'_

She continued to tread down the isle. Eyes stinging as she thought of Caine.

He didn't remember who he attacked, who he killed. He doesn't remember why. Jupiter learned that it would be best to never know why.

 _'Your majesty.'_ She suppressed a shiver, forcing her feet to keep walking. She would never hear his voice again. She's not sure she wants to, anyways.

Her highness kept her eyes low as she met her groom, him taking her hand, kissing it gently before turning to make their vows. Even if she couldn't be happy, at least Earth could.

Titus said his lines quickly, no doubt, wanting to get started with his new standing immediately. Hers were less rushed, said in a dull tone. She stopped a few times in the middle of her vows. She heard thuds echo around the ship, but she ignored them. She watched the laser work on her finger, mildly entertained with the pattern it wove onto her skin.

She didn't pay mind to the loud crash that interrupted the ceremony. She kept her eyes on her finger. Jupiter twitched it, continuing to ignore the exclamations of surprise as a all-too-familiar whirring sound filled the air.

Jupiter can't say she was too surprised when Caine pulled her by the arm, pointing his blaster at Titus' head.

She could see their mouths working, but all she was able to make out was "Caine." Her voice breathless and sad at the same time.

Through the ringing of her ears, she could hear Caine explain that Titus planned to kill her after they wed. She could hear, _feel_ , the anger and hate in his voice. She declined Caine's request to kill Titus. He deserved to live knowing he'd never get what he wanted. She closed her eyes as Caine began to drag her away, hearing her 'son' mock her. As Caine pulled her to his chest, she let out a soft sigh.

"I hate my life."

He tensed, looking down at her, confused. "What?"

He was interrupted as his intercom went off. " _It's time to go!_ " The other person on the end of the line announced. It sounded like Stinger. Holding on tight to her, he blasted off. They didn't look back.

* * *

Jupiter stared off into the vast space, eyes flickering with the lights the stars shone at her. With her arms wrapped around knees, hugging herself, she leaned her head on her window to the view of the Universe. She felt like a fool. A fool for loving anyone, a fool for trusting everyone.

She heard the room to her door open. Automatically flinching at the sound of Caine's voice, she shut her eyes. "I don't want to talk." She whispered.

He stopped, unsure with her mood. "About- back in the-"

She stopped him immediately, grasping her neck gently as she turned to him. "I don't want to talk." she said, louder than she had said it before.

Caine's eyes were filled with worry and wariness, looking down to the hand around her neck. "Jupiter-"

"I don't want to talk!" She snapped before deflating. Her eyes stung so bad she had to close them. Jupiter focused her breathing, taking deep breathes in-and-out slowly. She sagged on the wall next to her. Sure she wasn't going to cry, she looked at the Splice.

He turned away quickly as she looked at him, but not before Jupiter caught the unease and hurt in his eyes. With his rigid posture, he seemed to shrink. Shoulders hunched and head hung low. Like a dog in trouble..

She knew he would want to back out of this as quickly as possible, not knowing how to respond to her words made him uncomfortable and awkward. So she spoke them for him.

"I.. I know who you killed."

His head swung up so his eyes could meet her's. He waited in mute surprise and confusion, eyebrows furthered together and arms crossed.

"When Stinger told me.. you killed an Entitled.." She took another deep breathe, nursing her emotions out of her words. She kept her eyes locked on his, making sure he couldn't retreat out of the conversation. "Titus.. knew who the Entitled was."

Caine frowned, upset where she was going with this. He attempted to interrupt before she put her hand up to stop him as he stepped backwards.

"You need to hear this.. _I_ , need to hear this." No matter how much it hurt them both. They needed to hear the truth.

She swung her legs over the side of where she sat, not breaking eye contact. "Titus had a file.. on.. you. He knows I didn't trust him, so he tried to break my trust in you in attempts to score me over to him. And.. this file.. was only ever brought to the family. They are the only ones who knows what happened. The rest were executed to permit the truth from spilling out and causing distrust among the guards."

He waited, grimacing, waiting for her to finish.

With a dull voice, she told him. "The Entitled was me. I was the royal whose blood you spilled." She touched her neck gently.

She finally released his eyes, as he stood in mute horror. They were like that for almost ten minutes before he spoke. "No, I couldn't have.." Jupiter nodded sadly.

"No, Jupiter- I wouldn't have- I couldn't-" She could hear the confusion and horror in his voice as plain as day. "Stinger said-"

"Stinger doesn't know the truth." She replied flatly. "The evidence is real."

"It can't be."

"It is."

She heard a thump, and looked over to Caine, who had fallen to his knees. He looked down at his hands in disgust, then covering his mouth, going pale in the face.

As she held her neck, heart thumping painfully, she swore she could almost hear Caine's beat just as sore and loud as her's.

 _'We all do things we can't explain.'_

"I meant.. what I said. Sometimes, we can't explain our actions." She sighed. She wasn't angry with him. Just tense and upset from the last few days. Her mind was confused, and her heart ache'd for her family. She ache'd for the past love that they might have had, she wondered if they loved each other before she died. "We just have accept them and move on." She turned to give him a watery smile, but he was already out the door when she look to him.

* * *

Caine no longer stood close to her. He kept his distance, never looking at her. When she _did_ catch him looking at her, the few rare times, she always tried to get his attention. But his eyes would flicker away too quick to make contact.

Whenever she tried to confront him, he would run from her. He took every chance he could get to avoid her. She even tried consulting with Stinger, but even he couldn't talk Caine out of avoiding her.

He followed her as his protector for a few times more.. before he stopped coming all together. Stinger eventually took place in guarding her.

Stinger had saved her and her family's life as she had faced off with her last 'son'. Caine had come has extra protection, but avoided touching her or her family at all costs.

She had broken him and his idea of love. She knew what she revealed between them could never be broken.

But that is not something Jupiter could have hid. Especially not from him. Not from her love.

As they had neared Earth on the day of her victory, she knew, she was mostly likely not going to come back. Her place was on Earth. Her job was to protect Earth, and she would. Stinger and his daughter would always be close by in case of emergency, but she hoped it would never have to come to that.

She remembered staring down at Earth, feeling hollow by the sight of her planet.

She remembered hearing heavy footsteps from behind her. Remember hearing the soft breathing of Caine as he stood his distance from her.

"Your Majesty." His voice was monotone, not a single hint of emotion. She remembered his last words.

The night she laid in her own bed, Jupiter weeped. She remembered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Umm.. I tried._


End file.
